


What a Wonderful Rage Quit

by PansexualAlienMothership



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualAlienMothership/pseuds/PansexualAlienMothership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets angry at Gavin quite a bit, but Gavin knows he won't stay that way, no matter how hard he tries to. But it's hard not to be thoroughly peeved when Gavin messes up something that they've been working on for nearly three hours. This time, it might not be so easy to convince Michael that he's not a nuisances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Wonderful Rage Quit

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot. My friend finally convinced me into writing some Mavin for her, and so this was what ensued. I tried to keep them as much like themselves as I could, as I've found that all too many Mavin fics make them a little out of character. Enjoy~.

"God damn it, Gavin!" the redhead shouted, throwing his controller quite a ways across the room. The Brit jumped, giving a strained noise, then a laugh. Huh. He figured that was a new record for Michael. "Well, I didn't know it was gonna explode!" he argued. Michael made a face, filled with pure anger. "In what fucking Universe would that not have exploded, you dumb shit?!" he growled. Gavin shrugged, rocking back and forth with a dumb grin plastered to his face. "Oi, Miii-cooool," he laughed. "You had to admit, it was bloody funny!"   
"Funny…?" Michael stopped, staring into Gavin's eyes. "Fucking… Hilarious, Gavin! Oh boy, you just ruined three and a half hours of planning! Whoop de doo! Release the balloons, because Gavin's apparently so fucking funny for doing that!"   
Gavin snorted. "It was funny, Michael! Where's your sense of--" "My sense of humor Gavin? Well I don't know, maybe I'm balling it up and getting ready to shove it so far up your ass you'll never find it again!" he snapped. Gavin wiggled his eyebrows. "GOD, I HATE YOU! You are  _so_  fucking stupid! How could you ever, in a million years, think that what you just tried to do would work out?!  You're a fucking moronic British idiot! How does anybody deal with you?! How do I deal with you?! How the fuck have I not murdered you yet?!" the American screamed. "Aw, Michael, boy… It's only a game, no more, no less. It don't really matter in the end…." Gavin mumbled softly, trying to give Michael his controller back. "Fuck you, Gavin. I'm not in the mood. I don't wanna play anymore," he seethed, shoving Gavin. "Michael, you little sod! Don't do that!" he snarled, angry that Michael had rejected his peace offering. He shoved Michael just as hard before he realized his mistake…   
   Michael clenched his fists, tackling Gavin to the floor in a flurry of unadulterated rage. Gavin squawked awkwardly, not prepared for that. "Shut the fuck up with your stupid noises!" Michael demanded. Gavin stared up at him wide-eyed. "I should break your stupid nose…" the redhead snarled. "Hmmm… But you woooon't," Gavin laughed. "You wanna fuckin' bet?!" Michael threatened. Gavin nodded with that damn dumb cocky grin, his blue eyes gleaming confidently. "Let's go, Jersey Bitch," Gavin taunted. Michael raised his fist. The Brit kept staring expectantly with that stupid grin. Said Jersey Bitch's hand shook, then lowered slowly to his side. "Damn you, Gavin fucking Free," he whispered, shaking his head. Gavin snorted, booping his nose against Michael's. Michael looked at Gavin's dumb grin, and figured, why not? He pressed his lips against Gavin's gently. Gavin was certainly shocked, much more so than he would've been if Michael had punched him! He couldn't help but kiss back though, fighting a grin. He wrapped his legs around Michael's waist. He emitted a soft laugh, as Michael pulled away, staring down at him. The redhead's lips quirked into a half-grin, and Gavin frowned, about to comment on his cockiness. However, before the Brit could speak, his lips were sealed by another's; he didn't have any protest there.  
         "So… You're not _too_  mad at me?" Gavin asked softly, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Eh… Nah, it'll be a nice Rage Quit video," Michael said with a shrug. "Hey, I mean, at least we were recording, right?" he laughed.  
Gavin gave a sheepish grin. "Ehehe… About that…" 


End file.
